The administration of Cornell University instructed its Animal Care and Use Committee to develop a program which would bring all units into compliance with the NIH Guide For The Care and Use of Laboratory Animals and to permit the entire University to apply for AAALAC accreditation. An independent consultant was hired in 1979 to evaluate the program on the Ithaca campus and to make recommendations. Since that time a major effort has been made to implement those recommendations. Currently, a University Center for Research Animal Resources is in place. The College of Veterinary Medicine in Ithaca and the Medical College in New York City are both accredited. The progress in the older portion of the campus has been more tortuous. While animal care throughout the campus is of excellent quality, certain aspects of the facilities do not meet the specifics of the guide or AAALAC requirements. The enclosed proposal describes renovations and modest equipment support for non-veterinary facilities currently used in NIH projects. If implemented all facilities used for NIH projects at Cornell would be up to standard. While a few facilities housing non-NIH projects (largely domestic livestock) would still need refurbishing, the University is committed to seek funds for their renovation or replacement.